


Guardian Angel

by bby_acheng



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: "Angel what happened?" is Crowley's first question when arrives at Aziraphale's bookshop and sees him."Oh my dear, this is nothing!" The angel gestures wildly though his swollen cheek and misty eyes look tell an entirely different story.[In which Crowley is protective over his angel]





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> For my friend Leah 💕 I hope you enjoy this and it meets your expectations!
> 
> ~~I am so sorry for the terrible cliché title and all possible mistakes that follows jdjdnfj~~

"Angel what happened?" is Crowley's first question when arrives at Aziraphale's bookshop and sees him.

"Oh my dear, this is nothing!" The angel gestures wildly though his swollen cheek and misty eyes look tell an entirely different story.

Crowley slowly moves to his angel as he carefully inspects the rest of him. Aziraphale is slightly trembling and the demon feels emotions swell up inside of him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Crowley I assure you that-"

"Sssssstop, don't try to trick me." He hisses. "You know better than try to fool me."

"It's… The angels aren't too satisfied with my work." A sad smile takes over his face as he uses one of his hands to rub his arm in an attempt at self comfort. "I suppose- I- Well… Gabriel was very displeased with me. Too close to the humans he said and… other unpleasant things."

As soon as those words nervously tumbled out of Aziraphale's lips, Crowley saw his vision grow red with anger.

"How daressss he do that!?" He finally explodes, his hissing more pronounced now with the nerves. "I'm going to kick their angelic assssesss, they don't get to do that angel. You alone are worth more than all of them together."

"Crowley-"

"No!" He starts passing back and forth. "Thissss ssshouldn't be happening to you. How can they punissssh you for loving!?"

"Crowley stop!" The angel says loud and clear, Crowley stops and stares at his angel. The distress in Aziraphale's face had grown even more with his outburst and the demon felt his heart clench with guilt, his anger immediately fizzling away.

"I'm sssorry angel." He says quietly as he pulls the smaller man into his arms, Aziraphale immediately tightens his hold. "I'm angry for you."

"I know dear." He sniffles and Crowley simply presses against his angel more, pressing a kiss on his temple. Humans were so affectionate and had came up with so many types of contact to offer comfort, to show love and protection, Crowley is grateful to them in this moment. He usually has words for every moment, a witty reply at the tip of his tongue but words fail him as the angel of his life still trembles against him. Protection and anger swirls inside of him, he's not sure how to express his feelings other than continue to hug Aziraphale and pressing small kisses on his temple, face and neck, to show how much he cares for him.

"One day…." Crowley starts. "One day I'm going to get them good."

"Crowley such things are unnecessary." His voice was muffled from pressing his face on the demon's neck, making the other shiver from the hot breath against it. "It's already in the past, Gabriel was simply more stressed than usual,you know how it is."

"Still-"

"Promise me you won't." Aziraphale pulls back, concern now shinning in his eyes. He releases one his hands of Crowley's back and cradles his lover's face. "I don't want them to get to you because you did something against them love."

"Okay… Okay I won't." He sighs in defeat.

"We could go to France." Aziraphale suddenly suggests and Crowley takes a double take at him.

"What?"

"France. Lovely in this time of the year." The angel now shifts a bit with uncertainty under Crowley's gaze. "We could get some crepes and brioche? If you want."

"Oh." The demon softens immediately as he understands Aziraphale's request. He promised he wouldn't go riot in Heaven but he still feels a need to make sure his angel is okay and Aziraphale knows that. Truly a sneaky angel, the demon thinks to himself as he smiles to him, he's the supposed to make Aziraphale feel better. "Okay angel, maybe we can go up the Eifel tower, been a couple of years since I went there."

Aziraphale's smile is brighter than the R136a1 star and Crowley fights back the impulse of squinting his eyes against the pure brightness and unbridled joy on his angel's face.

"Oh thank you my darling! Shall we go right now?"

"Now just hold on a moment."

"What is it?" He asks a bit confused and Crowley gives him a sly grin.

The demon leans down and presses a soft kiss on Aziraphale's still swollen face and it immediately returns to the normal, the angel's cheek immediately turned rosy then and Crowley's grin grew smug.

"Humans do have that saying that kisses are magical and heal." Aziraphale simply chuckles and returns the favor by giving a (non miraculous) kiss back.

"Thank you Crowley. I don't know what would be of me without you my dear."

"Me too angel." He smiles softly at his lover. "Me too. Shall we then?"

"We shall."

Aziraphale fully pulls back and extends his hand to Crowley, who quickly takes it in his. After a small squeeze and a quick glance at his angel, he miracled them away to France for some well deserved crepes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the R136a1star is located in the Tarantula Nebula and is currently the star with the highest mass and luminosity known to us.  
> Crowley is a space lover, I'm a space lover... it felt appropriate to use it :')
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://earth-best-defender.tumblr.com) if you wanna scream about these idiots!


End file.
